european_athletics_championshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
La Chanson 15
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 15 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col2 = #782167 | tag2 = Confirmed countries | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }}La Chanson 15, often referred to as LC #15, was the 15th edition of La Chanson. It took place in Madrid, Spain, at the WiZink Center, following Spain's victory at the 14th Contest with "Spinning Over You", performed by Reyko. TBA countries confirmed their participation in the 15th edition. The 15th edition consisted of four shows: one quarterfinal, two semifinals alongside the grand final. The quarterfinal took place on XX July/August 2018, the semifinals took place on XX July/August 2018 and XX July/August 2018 respectively. The Grand Final took place on XX July/August 2018. Location Madrid is the capital of Spain, and is home to the Spanish Royal family as well as the Spanish Government. It is a modern metropolitan city and an economical and industrial center of Spain, and, with its population of nearly 3,5 million people, is also the biggest city in Spain. It is the third-largest city in the European Union (EU), smaller than only London and Berlin, and its monocentric metropolitan area is the third-largest in the EU, smaller only than those of London and Paris. It is located in the centre of the Iberian Peninsula, and is surrounded by mountains and natural parks. Although it is located in the centre of the country, it has traditionally been the hub between different areas of Spain and is therefore connected to all major Spanish cities by train, road or air. Madrid lies on the River Manzanares in the centre of both the country and the Community of Madrid (which comprises the city of Madrid, its conurbation and extended suburbs and villages); this community is bordered by the autonomous communities of Castile and León and Castile-La Mancha. As the capital city of Spain, seat of government, and residence of the Spanish monarch, Madrid is also the political, economic and cultural centre of the country. The current mayor is Manuela Carmena from the party Ahora Madrid. The Madrid urban agglomeration has the third-largest GDP in the European Union and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, environment, media, fashion, science, culture, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities. Madrid is home to two world-famous football clubs, Real Madrid and Atlético de Madrid. Due to its economic output, high standard of living, and market size, Madrid is considered the major financial centre of Southern Europe and the Iberian Peninsula; it hosts the head offices of the vast majority of major Spanish companies, such as Telefónica, IAG or Repsol. Madrid is the 10th most liveable city in the world according to Monocle magazine, in its 2017 index. Participating countries Quarterfinalists Semifinalists Finalists Voting grids OALC Organisation des Amateurs de La Chanson (more commonly known as OALC) is an international organisation that was founded in 2017 in Kraków, Poland. The organisation consists of a network of over 59 La Chanson fan clubs across Europe and beyond, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profit company. In what has become an annual tradition for the OALC fan clubs, a voting poll will run prior to the main La Chanson allowing members from over 59 clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the contest. *Table reflects the voting results from all fifty-nine OALC member clubs. Other countries * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Category:Editions of La Chanson